


Maybe This is Her Happy Ending

by bi_swan_trash



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_swan_trash/pseuds/bi_swan_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma bring another life into the Swan-Mills family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe This is Her Happy Ending

Regina clenched and unclenched her right hand, trying to regain the feeling back in it. Emma had been gripping it tightly for the past two hours and, man, did that woman have a grip. She looked down at her beautiful wife, her hair sweaty and frizzy, but she was beautiful just the same. She had just given birth to their daughter, Evangeline. Regina knew it was a bit of an extravagant name, but Emma was insistent.

***

_“I once read in one of those baby books that Evangeline means ‘good news’,” Emma told Regina, “she’s our good news.” All Regina could do was roll her eyes and smile._

_“So, the Savior, Emma Swan, is a sentimental sap,” Regina teased as she plopped down on the couch next to her wife. Emma smiled and punched her playfully._

_“I have my moments.” Emma nestled her body into Regina’s and gave a contented sigh. Regina encircled her stomach and laced her fingers together over the small bump of Emma’s abdomen._

_“Then we shall name her Evangeline,” Regina whispered softly._

***

The cries of her newborn daughter brought her back into the present. The doctor had already cleaned her up and she was settled in Emma’s arms. Emma was bouncing her slightly to calm her. Regina looked closely at the small girl. She had thick, dark hair like Regina. Regina smiled at this, glad to have this piece of life even though she herself could not carry a child. Regina remember when she finally told Emma and what they had decided to do about it.

***

_Emma straddled Regina, kissing and nipping at her neck._

_“Careful, Miss Swan,” Regina breathed, “we don’t want obvious hickeys, now do we?” Emma smirked and took off Regina’s shirt._

_“Then I guess I’ll have to be careful where I put them,” Emma replied with a glint in her eye. She leaned down and placed soft kisses on Regina’s stomach causing her to close her eyes moan quietly. Suddenly, Regina felt Emma hesitate. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at the woman on top of her._

_“Emma?” Regina questioned, “is everything all right?”_

_“I don’t know if now’s the time...” she trailed off. Regina sat up and took Emma’s hands into her own._

_“What is it?”_

_“I just... I know Henry is our son...” Emma stopped and shook her head. Regina sighed and pulled Emma toward her and she looked her in the eyes._

_“Are you...” Regina closed her eyes and sighed before focusing back on Emma, “are you suggesting that you would like to expand our family?”_

_“It just feels right. With you, you know? Am I wrong?” Emma asked._

_“I understand, it’s just... complicated, Emma,” Regina told her._

_“You don’t have to have the baby if you don’t want to,” Emma rushed, “I just thought maybe you’d want to since I had Henry.” Regina looked away and Emma saw a tear run down her face, “Regina?” Emma took Regina’s face into her hands. Regina’s bottom lip started to quiver as she let out a sob. Emma pulled Regina tight and  tried to soothe her. Regina buried her face into Emma’s neck as the sobs wracked her body._

_When she had calmed down a bit she still wouldn’t look Emma in the eye. “Regina, what’s wrong?”_

_“I’m so sorry, Emma. I wish I could take it back,” Regina whispered. Emma furrowed her brow._

_“Take what back?” she asked in confusion. Regina scrubbed her hands down her face before looking back at Emma, her eyes still full of tears._

_“Back when we still lived in the enchanted forrest, long before the curse even, I made a choice to spite my mother. She tried to trick me into conceiving a child, so I drank a potion to prevent that from ever happening,” Regina told her. Emma was taken aback. Regina had sacrificed so many things in her life for a happy ending that didn’t include being manipulated by her mother. The silence between them was deafening. “You must think I’m insane or a monster or-” Emma cut Regina off by kissing her forehead._

_“No, Regina, I don’t. You aren’t perfect. You’ve made mistakes. We’re all human. I could never think any less of you,” Emma reassured._

_“But I can’t ask you to carry another child, Emma. I may not be able to get pregnant, but I know it’s a difficult time,” Regina said._

_“I’d do it for us,” Emma told her, touching her forehead to forehead. Regina smiled and kissed her._

_“Then yes, I agree with you. It just feels right,” Regina replied._

_“Now, should I finish what I started?” Emma asked mischievously, quirking an eyebrow. Regina chuckled._

_“You’ll have to regain dominance from me, Dear,” Regina quipped as she pushed Emma into the the bed._

_A few months later_

_“None of these people seem right,” Regina complained as she went through a catalog the couple had sent for from a sperm bank, “if he’s going to help us conceive he has to perfect.”_

_“What about him?” Emma asked, stuffing a piece of toast in her mouth. Regina scowled._

_“Not with_ that _chin.”_

_“Hey, moms. What’s going on?” Henry greeted as he came downstairs for breakfast._

_“Still looking for a donor,” Emma replied._

_“Still? Its been weeks,” Henry said in surprise._

_“Your mom won’t approve of anyone in the last three catalogs we’ve gone through,” Emma said, rolling her eyes._

_“Hey, I just want everything to be how it should,” Regina mumbled._

_“Lucky for you two I’ve come up with a better plan,” Henry told them._

_“Really? What?” Emma asked._

_“Have Mom get you pregnant, Ma,” Henry replied._

_“Henry, do we need to have_ the talk _again?” Regina asked in confusion. Henry sighed in exasperation._

_“No, I know how biology works. It’s just that science has made it possible now,” Henry went and grabbed Emma’s laptop from the living room and typed in a quick search before turning the screen around for his parents to see. Both of their faces went from confusion, to awe, to hope. Recently there had been trial runs--with a few success stories-- with using female bone marrow to create sperm cells._

_“It says that these cells can only create female embryo, you all right with a sister, kid?” Emma asked Henry._

_“Of course. Any sibling is great with me,” he replied smiling._

_“What do you say, Regina? Are you will to try it?” Emma asked._

_“Let’s do it.”_

***

“Would you like to hold her, Regina?” Emma asked, holding Evangeline out slightly. Regina beamed and took her daughter into her arms. She scooted her chair over closer to Emma’s bed and leaned her head on Emma’s shoulder. Emma responded by leaning her head on Regina’s and giving a small, contented sigh. They sat like that in silence for several minutes. Then Regina kissed her wife, before gently brushing her lips on their daughter’s dark head of hair and handing her back.

“I’ll go get Henry,” Regina whispered as she got up out of her chair. Emma smiled and nodded. Regina exited the room and made her way to the waiting room. Henry spotted her immediately and quickly stood.

“Is everything all right? Did everything go okay? Can I see them now?” Henry questioned.

“Yes, Henry. They’re ready to see you,” Regina told him, putting her arm around his shoulder. He was getting so tall and she didn’t know how much longer she’d be able to reach his shoulders. When they reached the hospital room, Henry sat next to Emma and studied his younger sister.

“Would you like to hold her, kid?” Emma asked.

“Sure,” Henry replied with a smile. Emma carefully transferred her into Henry’s arms. After a few minutes of silence he said, “she needs a nickname. Evangeline is pretty, but it’s too long.”

“You’re the big brother, kid. You get first dibs on a nickname,” Emma joked.

“I’m thinking Evie,” Henry mused.

“It’s perfect,” Regina commented. She smiled at the sight in front of her. Emma reached over and ruffled Henry hair. It was at that moment that Evangeline decided to open her eyes.

“She has Emma’s eyes,” Henry commented. Regina moved to lean over her son’s shoulder and beamed when she realized that he was right. Evie’s soft green eyes were an exact match to the ones she had fallen in love with.

***

_Regina looked into Emma’s eyes. Strong and determined. What was she thinking?_

_“You may not be strong enough,” Emma said, “but maybe we are.” Regina felt a warmth through her body at those words. Emma wasn’t leaving her behind and she was going to help her. Regina felt her heart beat faster than it all ready was. If they survived this, Regina wondered what would become of that warm feeling..._

***

Just then, David and Mary Margaret knocked on the door. They had been sitting with Henry in the waiting room, but David persuaded Mary Margaret to give the family a few minutes alone.

“How’s everyone doing?” David asked.

“Doing just fine, I’d say. Considering,” Emma said, wincing a bit as she struggle to sit up a bit more. Regina reached over and brushed hair out of Emma’s face.

“Would you like to hold her?” Henry asked. Mary Margaret took her turn and then David. They each cooed over how beautiful she was before Mary Margaret and David took Henry back to the apartment, knowing that the couple needed some time alone with their newborn. Emma scooted over in the bed and motioned for Regina to lay next to her. Regina obliged, careful not to jostle Evie too much.

“Seeing you two makes my whole world light up,” Emma whispered in her ear.

“You’re tune won’t be so sweet when she’s waking up every few hours,” Regina teased.

“She’ll be worth every second. Henry was,” Emma replied. Regina recalled slipping in some of the not-so-great moments of parenting into Emma’s false memories a few years ago and smirked a certain few in particular.

“Yes he was,” Regina said nostalgically. Evie started to squirm and she let out a few struggled cries. A nurse walked in and announced that it was time for Emma to learn how to feed her. Regina knew that Emma was a little nervous about this, because even though Regina had given her memories of never giving Henry up, Regina hadn’t known how to incorporate breastfeeding into those memories, since she herself hadn’t had that experience.

Regina handed Emma their daughter and made a move to get off of the bed.

“You can stay up there with Emma,” the nurse told her, “I’m sure she’d appreciate it and it bonds the entire family.” The nurse coached the pair through the entire experience. She had Regina sit behind Emma and support her and Evie as Emma attempted to get Evie to latch onto her nipple. It took a few tries, but eventually she did latch on and the trio sat in silence, just enjoying each other’s presence. Emma broke the silence.

“Do you remember when we found out we were pregnant?”

“How could I forget, Dear?” Regina asked, stroking her wife’s hair.

***

_“Stop stressing, Emma. If it didn’t work, we’ll try again,” Regina attempted to soothe her worrying wife. They were in the kitchen and Emma was pacing back and forth._

_“I know, it’s just that I know I’m getting older and that decreases the possibility of the egg taking,” Emma reminded her._

_“Miss Swan, may I remind you that you’ve stopped mass destruction plenty of times? You are one of the fittest people in the whole town.” Emma stopped and fake glared at Regina._

_“Are you sure you aren’t just saying that, Your Majesty?” Regina moved into Emma’s space and snaked her arms around to Emma’s lower back._

_“I think I know what I’ve seen, Miss Swan,” she said in a low voice before pulling her into a kiss. Just then, the timer on Emma’s phone went off. “Shall we go look?” Emma nodded. The pair went into the bathroom and Regina motioned for Emma to check it. She took a deep breath and picked it up. Suddenly her eyes went wide._

_“Oh my god!” Emma screamed Regina raised her eyebrows in question._

_“Well?”_

_“I’m pregnant! We’re pregnant!” Emma exclaimed. She threw her arms around Regina’s neck and hugged her tightly._

_“What’s all the commotion?” Henry asked, having just walked in the door from school._

_“You ready to be a big brother, kid?” Emma asked, beaming._

_“It worked?” Henry asked with a smile._

_“It sure did,” Regina told him, unable to stop smiling. Henry pulled them both into a hug._

_“Wait until grandma and grandpa hear about this!” Henry exclaimed happily._

_“Why don’t you go call them, Sweetie? I’m sure they’ll love hearing from you,” Regina suggested. Henry ran to get the phone right away. Emma looked at Regina, happiness and love rolled off of her. Regina threaded her fingers through Emma’s hair and kissed her._

_“I love you,” Emma whispered._

_“I love you, too,” Regina whispered back._

***

After Emma and Evangeline were released from the hospital, the trio went to the apartment to pick up Henry. Once they were inside, Mary Margaret fussed over them until she was able to persuade the four of them to sit on the couch for a family photo. Emma and Regina sat with Henry in the the middle holding Evie.

“That’s one of the most beautiful family photos I’ve ever seen. Mary Margaret commented with a tear in her eye. She was happy to see her daughter happy.

“It’s the best family I could ever ask for,” Henry told them. Both women, touched by his words leaned and hugged him. Regina couldn’t stop smiling. After so many years of torture and despair, she’d finally made it to her happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the Swan-Mills fluff! They're going through so much right now, they deserve this in their lives.


End file.
